


B A T H

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plus My Apprentice, and off-screen baby Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: My'A gets... dirty.





	

Millicent likes to keep herself clean. She’s a very fastidious lady, and she grooms herself repeatedly. The big Pets do have nice paws, but nothing beats her own tongue when it comes to keeping herself right.

My’A, the small fool, has yet to learn how to keep himself properly clean. Millicent keeps pinning him down and bathing him, but he thinks it’s a game and paws and bats at her. Even worse, sometimes he runs around in things she really doesn’t want on her tongue.

Today, the little black menace is face-planting in his food bowl. He’s been running around like a naughty big bed and as a result he’s forgotten all manners and shoved his whole mouth into the bowl, covering his whiskers and the floor with detritus.

It’s just… terrible. She makes a warning noise, but all she hears is _miammiammiammiam_ and wiggling ears.

Ginger Pet comes in, making a squawk. It’s the squawk he makes when he’s distressed, normally because his own kitten has made a mess. 

Oh no.

She knows what happens when the furless kitten makes a mess, and she whacks at My’A. The dreaded B A T H. 

My’A tries to drag his food bowl away, thinking she wants it, but then they’re scooped up, one after another. Millicent tries to climb up onto Ginger Pet’s shoulder, but she’s cut off at the pass by his paws. He sometimes seems to have eight, not four, and no matter how hard she fights, she just ends up crushed to his chest.

 _No no no no NO_.

Ginger takes them into the shiny room, and Millicent digs her claws in, hissing. She hears the trickling water, and meows in protest as she watches her small charge lost to the water. She’s failed him, she’s failed him terribly as an adoptive mother, and…

She freezes. He’s not… he’s not distressed. Instead, the blasted little furball is splashing around and pouncing at bubbles, making a wet mess of the tub and purring. His tail flicked up and happy, his mucky face shoved into the water.

And now Millicent has to suffer this indignity, too. 

Nope. 

Whilst Ginger is cooing at My’A, she sees the gap in his concentration and leaps up onto his shoulder, and springs down (via the smaller, wet seat thing), running to hide under the bed where his paws can’t reach. Black Pet with his _cheating_ isn’t around, and if she’s lucky, Ginger will give up before he’s home.

She doesn’t need a B A T H. Let the menace fend for himself.


End file.
